


A thousand years

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony see each other one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand years

_All along I believe that time will find you._

Tony looked at the photo in his hands. It had been seventy years since he had last seen his husband Steve. Seventy years that he held on as long as he could, at 105 years old he didn’t know how much longer he had. How much longer that he could wait for Steve to return to him.

The message came early that next morning. Captain Steve Rogers had been found in ice near the Atlantic. SHIELD knew this was top priority and had the captain thawed and awake by the time they rolled Tony Stark in the infirmary.

Steve sat up, barely recognizing the man that he married all those years ago.

“Tony?” Steve whispered.

“Steve?” Tony responded.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Steve got out of bed and knelt beside Tony’s chair. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Anthony Howard Stark died in his sleep at 4 am the next morning, after seeing and speaking to his husband one last time.   


End file.
